Faded Memories
by Haylzey
Summary: This is the story of a girl named Toru Kazama, who serves under Kira as his lieutenant. It is about how everything changes in Soul Society after the appearance of Arisu-Sama. This is Toru's story on how she has to fight to gain back everything she loses and is an epic tale of Romance and Adventure. This probably wasn't the best summery but please give my story a go :
1. Memory of an unspoken past

Toru Kazama walked along the quite streets of Seireitei. It was her turn to do the rounds and she couldn't wait till she was finished. Toru had promised Matsumoto, Vice-Captain of Squad 10 that they would go for a drink when she had finished her work. Toru sighed softly and continued to walk along the cobbled pathways. Toru Kazama was Vice-Captain of Squad 3. Kira Izuru was now the captain of Squad 3 and he had been for a number of years. It was no surprise that he was the captain as he had kept the squad together when the whole betrayal, that wasn't really a betrayal, with Ichimaru Gin occurred. Kira had been Vice-captain back then and his skills had kept the squad from fallen into disarray. Toru would follow Kira anywhere, even to deaths door. Most vice-captains worshipped their Captains and Toru was no exception. She had known Kira for a very long time and was happy that she knew him and was part of his squad. In her eyes there was no captain or friend better.

A bell struck somewhere, signaling a fresh hour, meaning that Toru's shift was over. She smiled and began to head to the pub she knew Matsumoto would be in. Toru was glad that her shift was over as it had been a very tiring day. As Toru walked to the pub she began to think on the past where Kira and she had met for the first time.

_ The air was cold and it was clear, judging by the heavy grey clouds in the sky, that it was too soon rain. Toru was about 11 years old and was walking back to where she lived with a woman called Mai Kazama and her husband Aido Kazama. They weren't her blood parents but Toru classed them as her parents. They had taken Toru in when they had found her as baby abandoned in the woods, surrounding the area they lived. This was not uncommon in Rukungai; many young women were forced to abandon their children as they had no means of looking after them properly. Toru was just lucky that it was Aido and Mai that had found her and not someone else. Since that day Toru had lived happily with them until that fateful day 15 years ago. _

_ Toru was walking home after playing with some children from another district. She shivered as she felt it get colder. Toru looked at the sky with dismay as she took in their grey, angry swirling form in. It would be raining soon. She looked back again at the rocky, dusty trail and started to walk again. This time a little bit faster as she just wanted to get home to Aido and Mai before the weather turned stormy. She walked on for a little bit before stopping after a single cold raindrop landed on her face and ran down her cheek, giving her the appearance that she was crying. She blinked as she looked up at the sky in wonder. She smiled but the stopped when several other raindrops landed on her and splashed on the ground around her. She then began to run to the woods ahead of her. It wasn't a place she enjoyed to be but at least the trees would provide shelter from the rain. _

_ It took her about 5 minutes to reach the beginning of the woods and she was glad that she had reached them, as she was already soaked through. She shivered again as she felt Goosebumps appear on her body. She shivered again but this time not from the rain. She looked into the gloomy woods and frowned. She had been there so many times but somehow, today they felt sinister and she didn't want to go through them, but it was the quickest way home. She walked forward and entered the gloom of the woods. The usual sound filled wood was silent and not even a bird of leave stirred. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise that had nothing to do with the cold. Toru frowned and started to run to get through the woods faster. Little did she know that danger wasn't in the wood it was actually in the safe - haven that she called home? She ran on for another couple of minutes, slightly out of breath, before she reached the edge of the woods. She sighed with relief and stepped out of the forest into the bleak surroundings. To her dismay the feeling of danger didn't go away. Toru was just glad that she was almost home. She smiled and turned the corner, revealing a small house in the distance. _

_ It was not a pretty house. Paint was peeling from the wooden outside walls. The walls that where once white where now weathered and dirty. The front door was open but it made no difference if it was shut as it was full of holes, needing to be fixed. There were hardly any windows indicating that sunlight hardly reached the inside of the house. It contained 2 small bedrooms, a joint Kitchen and living-room and a small outhouse stood on the outside of the left of the house. It wasn't much but to Toru it was home. Next to the front door Toru spotted a paint brush and a bucket, which contained white paint. She smiled. Mai's nagging had paid off and Aido had finally got round to starting to repair the house. She couldn't wait to see the house gleaming white and all fixed up. She felt happy. Her happiness was short lived though as a terrible sound rent through the silent air. It was the cry of a hollow. Fear gripped her as she felt the hollows Reiatsu; she also could sense exactly where the hollow was. It was in her home. _

_ She stared at the house, unsure what to do, her eyes where wide with fear. She stood there staring for a couple of moments before a woman's scream ripped through the air, compelling her to move. _

_"MAI!" Toru screamed loudly, She felt veins in her eyes popping as the scream rent from her throat. She coughed slightly as she felt a sharp pain from her throat. She would worry about that later as she ran into the house. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the darkness as she crossed the threshold. When they did however fear took ahold of her body. _

_ The hollow stood tall in the back of the room. She wanted to scream with horror at the grosteuqe appearance of the hollow, but fear stopped her from making a noise. It was the hollows eyes that scared her the most. It's pupils where bright red and oddly shaped. They were filled with pure evil. In one of the hollows huge mis-shaped hands, was an unconscious, limp Mai. Aido was lying in the corner furthest away from the hollow, surrounded by a pool of blood. Toru couldn't even tell if he was alive or dead. The hollow still hadn't noticed her as it was focused on Mai. The hollow raised Mai slowly towards its huge mouth, as if it was going to eat her. Toru knew that if it had the chance then it would eat Mai. Adrenalin surged through Toru at seeing Mai in danger. She looked around her for a weapon and spotted a knife lying on the kitchen table. She began to run towards the hollow and grabbed the knife as she passed, uttering a small war cry as she did. She jumped through the air towards the hollow. As she began to slightly lose altitude she started to swing the knife from above her and to the left. She swiped down on the hollow as she got close to it and yelled as she sliced the hollows arm off. Mai and the arm holding her fell to the floor and the hollow screamed out in pain. _

_ It was a more terrible sound than its cry. The sound ripped through her body, she covered her ears and the knife dropped to the floor with a metal clang beside her as she fell to her knees. She screamed out in pain as the hollows scream caused her pain in her ears. The hollow had finally noticed her and with an angry yell started to stride towards her. The house shook with every stepped the hollow took and Toru was scared that the house would fall down on top of her. She felt something heavy swing through the hair and next thing she knew she was struck by something that felt like a ton of concrete. She screamed out in pain as she went flying through the air. With a sharp cry and a loud crash she hit the wall and slid down it to land on her back. She pushed herself up, wiping blood from her eyes as the hollow walked towards her. She groaned loudly in pain and felt tears escape from her eyes. So this was how she was going to die. After only 11 years of life she would die. It seemed unfair. _

_Toru wished she had done more with her life. She had had a pretty uneventful life and hadn't really achieved anything she wanted to do. However she was glad that she had spent her short life with Aido and Mai, grateful to them for looking after her. She couldn't have hoped for more kinder and caring people to care for her. She saw the hollow stop in front of her and raises its only, huge arm high above its head to deal the finishing blow. She closed her eyes and pictured herself with Aido and Mai in happier times. It was them she wanted to see last before she died, not the monstrous hollow that was about to kill her. Then through her happy image in her mind, she felt something awakening inside her. She then heard a faint voice, reaching through her mind to speak to her. The voice was unlike any she had ever heard and seemed to echo, slightly giving it a supernatural tone. _

_"Use Me!" it said. Toru could swear she felt the faint feeling of a Katana materializing in her small hand. She could hear the voice trying to speak to her but couldn't make out what it was saying. The feeling of the katana appearing in her hand also disappeared. She opened her eyes with a snap. She wondered what had just happened but knew that she was never going to find out as she looked up at the hollow. She closed her eyes again as she saw the hollows arms whistling through the air towards her. She braced herself, waiting for her death blow. However the blow never hit her and there was the sudden sound of metal hitting flesh. She heard the hollow scream in pain again and opened her eyes. _

_ Standing in front of her, stopping the hollow from moving its hand any further, was a blonde haired Shinigami man. It was his zanpakuto that he used to stop the hollows blow. He threw the hollow back with a strong thrust from his Zanpakuto and brought the sword down, slicing through the air it chopped the other hollows arm off. It bellowed loudly and Toru had to cover her already bleeding ears again. The man leapt through the air slicing the hollow in its face with his Zanpakuto. He landed softly on his feet and turned around facing Toru, as he sheathed his Zanpakuto the hollow disappeared with a fountain of blood behind him. The horror was over. Toru looked up at him in wonder and looked into his kind eyes, as he smiled and held out his hand. Little did Toru know at the moment how much this man would be in her future? This was the first time ever that Toru Kazama set eyes upon Kira Izuru..._

Toru looked in front of her and to her surprise she was already at the pub that she was meeting Matsumoto at. She frowned softly. She couldn't remember the journey here or what route she took to get there. _That's What I Get for Dwelling on the Past._ She thought to herself. A sudden shout filled the air and grasped the hilt of her Zanpakuto in case she needed to use it. She looked around her, watching, waiting. It was a couple of moments before she realized the shout had come from the pub. She sighed releasing her grip on her Zanpakuto. Thinking upon the past and at such a horrible story had made her slightly paranoid without releasing it. She shook her head, angry at herself for thinking of the memory. Yes it had been a good thing as it had introduced her to Kira and the Shinigami life but it was also the day that her acting-father, Aido, had been killed. _Get A Grip On Yourself Toru! _She shook her head pushing the memory from her thoughts and raised her hand so it rested upon the pub door. She paused for a second before pushing the heavy door open.

The first thing she noticed was the stench of the pub. The smell contained Stale tobacco, Body Oder and the smell of general uncleanliness. She wrinkled her nose and crossed the threshold. She knew what booth Matsumoto would be in and she started to head to the back of the pub. She had to jump over several people as some had found the alcohol too strong to handle. As she got nearer the back she started to notice that her feet were sticking to the alcohol soaked hall. For once she was glad that the vice-captains and higher got their own booths and parlors at places like this grimy pub. She shook her head and kept walking ignoring the people who tried to say things to her. She reached the back door and slid it open slowly and with a quick glance behind her she walked in and slid the door shut.

At once she the noisy shouts of the drunks in the room next them where immediately cut off, she guessed someone must of put up a barrier. To her surprise she saw not only Matsumoto but Hitsugaya Toushiro sat sulking in the corner, furthest away from the door. She quickly hid her surprise as it was only fair that the captains should get their down time to, as well as the rest of the squad. Toru undid her lace belt, which held her Zanpakuto, and removed it from her waist. She leant it against the wall and sat down at the table.

"So what brings you here Captain Hitsugaya?" Toru looked up at him as she spoke. Captain Hitsugaya looked at her softly before speaking.

"You don't need to call me Captain, Toru. We've known each other long enough now. Matsumoto dragged me out here." He said, then he changed his voice to a bad impression of Matsumoto with a nagging tone to it. "All the other captains consider you a social recluse and to be honest you're no fun at times so you're coming out with me and getting drunk!" He sighed and the glared at Matsumoto who just stuck her tongue out at him in return. Hitsugaya ignored her then turned around to Toru, slowly raising a glass to his lips as he did so. Toru however liked the idea of getting Hitsugaya drunk. A complete change went over him when he was and he always had fun and seemed happy but he didn't get that way often. In her whole 15 years of knowing him she had only seen him drunk twice. The last time he had been drunk, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Hisagi and Toru had sneaked into the 12th squad's research lab. This had resulted in a mass hollow breakout from the lab and Hisagi being turned into a cat.

Toru giggled slightly at the memory and then looked up at Matsumoto. Matsumoto grinned and passed her three full glasses of sake.

"You need to catch up with us Toru". Matsumoto smiled at Toru. Toru grinned as she took one of the cups that Matsumoto had held out to her. She raised the glass to her lips and downed it one. She smiled at the taste. She could tell it would be a good night. It had been a while since she had seen Matsumoto and Hitsugaya and she was glad at that moment that she was with her friends. She reached for the other glass, in high spirits. She also downed that one as well but with the third glass she sipped it slower than the other drinks. By the end of drinking the third one she felt the Sake running through her body and grinned stupidly. She always was a light weight with alcohol.

The next chapter will be up shortly :D Thats when things start to get intresting :D Please leave me a review and let me know what you think so far :D


	2. The woman in red

It was silent. The only thing that broke the silence was the occasional rustle of the trees when the wind reached them. A woman stood alone gazing up at the moon. She was standing in a meadow. The meadow it's self was a beautiful place, the grass was green, pink and purple flowers where dotted about the meadow in appealing looking clumps. There were also a few rocks that were perfect for sitting on. Some of them where covered with moss some of them weren't. It was a perfect place to be if you wanted quiet and peace. No one would be around for miles. It was also a well hidden place. It was surrounded by huge trees that wouldn't let in the sunlight if you were under them. The meadow was in a roughly shaped circle. However the meadow's beauty was nothing compared to the woman's who stood silent and unmoving.

She had long red hair, reaching past her waist. Her eyes where for some reason red as well but the color suited her pale pal our and her red hair. She had a small nose and raised red lips. She smiled softly still looking at the moon before a man appeared beside her. He had used the Shinigami's preferred way of travel, Shunpo. As she looked at him, the man sank to his knees and bowed to her. It was clear who the leader of the two was. The woman nodded her head in acknowledgement and then focused her gaze back to the moon. The man stood up.

"Arisu-Sama", the man spoke with longing in his voice, as if all he craved in life was her approval and trust. "The final step will be completed soon. When do you wish us to take action? My men are ready and raring to go, shall I give the order?" He looked up with her with hope in his eyes. It was obvious that he wanted the go ahead for whatever he had planned for the woman in front of him named Arisu. Arisu looked at the man and without giving away any emotion answered him.

"No I shall not give the order. Your men will go when I say they are to go". The man's eyes opened wide with shock.

"But Arisu-Sama. We are ready there is no other time than now. Why do you hesitate? Are you scared? Or are you just ignorant of my men's strength". He spoke rather sharply to Arisu. Anger flashed through her eyes, and in a swift movement she had reached for her Zanpakuto and brought it slashing across the man's face. He screamed out in agony and dropped to the ground. Blood was dripping from his eye and splattered the grass. It was clear he would never have use of his left eye again. Arisu had already seethed her Zanpakuto and she glared down at him.

"Do not speak to me like that again. I am your master. You are nothing but a tool to be used. Know your place and do not ever forget it". Arisu's voice was laced with anger.

"Yes Arisu-Sama. My apologies. I will wait for your order". The man's voice was weak and his hands were shaking. He was clearly in pain. He looked up at her out of the corner of his only working eye. She glanced down at him then went back to watching the moon.

"Now get out of my sight before I take your other eye". Arisu's voice was soft as she spoke but it was a clear threat. The man bowed slightly and disappeared using Shunpo. Arisu was glad she was alone again. She loathed people like him. They were dirty and unclean. They didn't deserve to live. They were all tools for Arisu's use. _Yes The Time Is Soon. Soul Society You Will Soon Be Under My Rule. _Arisu then began to laugh. It was an evil and cruel laugh. It didn't suite her at all. She stopped and then returned her gaze to the bright, silver moon as if all that had just happened hadn't.


	3. Conversations the morning after

The morning sun glared harshly through the window. Its rays landed on three people. Hitsugaya, Matsumoto and Toru. All three were sleeping. Matsumoto was sleeping on one of the blue coaches in Hitsugaya's office. Hitsugaya and Toru both shared the other one, opposite Matsumoto. Toru lay on her side with both arms hanging off the edge. She was snoring slightly. Hitsugaya had his back to Toru and had his head buried behind the cushions. He was snoring loudly. Toru stirred slightly and opened her eyes. The sunlight hurt her eyes and she quickly shut them again. She could feel how parched and cracked her lips where. She licked her lips making them wet again and opened her eyes again. This time she squinted, letting her eyes get used to the light. Then she felt the thumping pain in her head and she groaned loudly and raised her hand to her forehead. Her hand was cold so it soothed the pain in her head somewhat but not by much. She sat up slowly and noticed Hitsugaya stirring beside her.

She began to think back on last night's events and grinned, it had been a good night. Well from what she had remembered. She looked over at Matsumoto and saw that she hadn't moved. Toru didn't think she would in a while. She felt the couch move slightly as Hitsugaya sat up. He also groaned. Toru looked back at him and grinned softly.

"Feeling Ok?" She asked. She then giggled softly as all she got in reply was an unintelligible sentence, showing that Hitsugaya was feeling as rough as she was. Toru stood up but then quickly sat back down again as her vision swayed and felt dizzy. She shook her head then stood up again. This time she was successful.

"I'll bring us some coffee and food". She looked down at Hitsugaya as she spoke. He nodded at her and she turned slowly and exited the room. She was glad that someone had forgotten to open the curtains in the corridor. It was nice and dark in the corridor. Just the way Toru liked it when she was feeling as rough as she was. She walked slowly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She stopped however as she looked up at the wall. There was bright red spray paint on the wall. Toru laughed softly as she read the words that the paint formed.

"Toshiro, Matsumoto and Toru. Drinking buddies forever". She read aloud. "Toshiro will be pleased about that". She smiled softly and looked at the words again before moving on down the corridor. She reached a small kitchen and walked in. Another Shinigami was there but Toru didn't know who he was though. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Morning Vice-Captain Kazama". His voice was bright and cheery.

"Morning to you too". Toru smiled at him softly. Then she headed towards the Aga and pulled out a pot from the cupboard above it. She went to the sink and filled it with water and then placed the pot on the Aga. She made sure that the water was beginning to heat up before walking over to fridge and pulled out milk. As she opened the fridge door she was overwhelmed by the smell of food. She groaned and closed the fridge door. She was not able to stomach the smell of food let alone eat it. She guessed that Toushiro would feel the same. Well if he did want food she wouldn't make it for him unless he liked sick mixed with his food.

The other Shinigami who was in the kitchen was suddenly in front of her and she blinked in confusion. He smiled and held out two cups. Toru smiled at him as she took them.

"Thank you". Toru was sad to realize that her voice sounded course and rough. She went back to the aga and busied herself over making the two coffees. Once they were made and she had them on a tray she left the small kitchen. Nodding at the Shinigami man before leaving. She walked up the hallway and smiled as she saw the writing as she passed and finally reached Toshiro's office. She entered the room backwards, using her back to open the door. She saw that Matsumoto was still passed out on the couch and she smiled. She placed the tray in front of Toushiro who was known sitting at his desk, clutching his head. She saw a bottle of pain killers open beside him and grinned again. She pulled over an armchair and sat opposite Toushiro.

As she reached out for her coffee Toshiro's hand brushed against hers slightly and she found herself blushing slightly before bringing back her coffee and raising it to her lips. The coffee went down a treat. It slid down her throat and she sighed happily as it seemed to be curing her parched throat. She looked over at Toushiro and saw him yawning loudly which of course made her yawn as well. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"I don't know how Matsumoto can sleep so much". Toushiro said. Toru gulped down her coffee, scalding her tongue before answering.

"It's in her nature. I would be the same if I was left to my own devices". Toru took another drink before talking again. "I've been meaning to ask you. Did Ichigo get the captains position?" Toushiro looked at her and narrowed his eyes before replying.

"How is it you know so much of the inner workings? Never mind that though. Yes he did get it but it's not official till the Captain-Commander announces it today. So don't go about telling people before the announcements made". Toushiro looked at her before taking a drink of his coffee.

"No I'm not going to tell anyone. So don't worry. You know it's about time he got a Captain position. He deserves it for all that he has done for Soul Society he has saved us again and again. We'd be lost without him". She scratched the back of her hand as she spoke.

"Yes we do owe him a lot". Toushiro then started to look out of the window and sat in silence. Toru took another drink of her coffee. They both sat in silence for another 10 minutes before Toushiro placed his cup on the table, empty, he looked up a Toru before speaking.

"Aren't you supposed to be fronting a patrol group this morning?" Toru looked up at him surprised then she stood up quickly, knocking her chair on the floor with a loud thud. Matsumoto groaned loudly at the noise but all she did was turn her back on them and started to snore again.

"Shit. I completely forgot. I better go". Toru looked around the room. She spotted her lace belt lying in the corner of the room and her Zanpakuto thrust in the corner also, leaning against the wall. She walked quickly over to the corner and attached her lace belt to her Shinigami robes. The attached her zanpakuto to her belt. She then started to race out the door but stopped and walked back to the table and grabbed Toshiro's pain killers.

"I might need these. I'll bring them back later when I've finished the patrol. I better go now I'm already late and Kira won't be pleased that I'm hung-over. Tell Matsumoto that I'll come see her tomorrow". With that Toru raced out the door and began to run down the corridor. She stops briefly as she first stepped outside. The light was brighter outside and she groaned slightly before running on towards her squad's barracks. It took her about ten minutes to get to her barracks. That was only because she stopped half way there to help a cat that was stuck up a tree, making one old women very happy. Once she finally reached her Barracks, she saw signs of people preparing to go on patrol. She raced past several people who nodded at her in acknowledgement before finally reaching Kira's office. However she stopped herself from going in when she heard Kira shouting at someone inside the office.


	4. Captains Orders

**Thanks guys for reading so far :D means alot to me, don't be shy and leave a review :D heres chapter 4 Enjoy :D **"Where is she? Is she still with Captain Hitsugaya and Matsumoto? Well? It was them who shaved off my eyebrows wasn't it?" Kira sounded angry and Toru heard a loud bang and assumed that Kira had just banged his hand against the table. Toru giggled softly as she had a flash of memory from last night when Matsumoto and Toshiro and herself had sneaked into Kira's room and shaved off his eyebrows while he slept. She knew however that she would be in serious trouble for it when she opened the door, she was tempted to sneak away and just take her patrol group out without seeing Kira first but she felt sorry for the Shinigami in the room that Kira was shouting at. Inhaling deeply she raised her hand and pushed open the doors.

The first thing she saw was 4rth seat "Banger" standing looking blank as Kira shouted at him. No one knew Banger's real name but because of the loud banging noise his Zanpakuto made when it hit an enemy, he had soon earned the nickname Banger and it suited him well. Toru and Banger got on really well and they frequently held poker games in their rooms. Kira was standing behind his desk with an angry look upon his face. As Toru entered the room he looked up and Toru couldn't help but laugh. Kira's eyebrows had been shaved off and he looked really weird without them. Toru laughed for about a minute before finally quieting down.

"Finished?" Kira looked at her before suddenly shouting at her. "YOU ARE LUCKY THAT YOU'RE MY VICE-CAPTAIN AND A GOOD FRIEND. IF YOU WERN'T THEN I WOULD PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU WERE STRIPPED OF ANY OFFICERS SEAT YOU HELD. IT'S NOT FUNNY AND QUITE FRANKLY I AM PISSED OFF ABOUT IT. WHAT ON EARTH GAVE YOU THE THOUGHT TO COME INTO MY ROOM WHILST I SLEPT AND SHAVE OFF MY EYEBROWS?" Toru winced as he shouted at her. She did feel bad that she had shaved his eyebrows but because he looked so comical without them she thought it was worth being shouted at. Toru knew that Kira would, later on, find the funny side of it but she knew she would have to work extra hard when she was on patrol to make it up to him.

"I'm sorry Captain Izuru. It won't happen again and I accept any punishment that you decide to give out because of my actions". Toru looked at him before changing her gaze to the floor. She heard Kira shift his position and she looked up. She was surprised to see the anger had gone from his face and he smiled slightly at her.

"Don't worry I'll find fitting punishment for you. Now back to the patrol. You will lead the group as usual but this time I have a different task for you. In district 54 of Rukungai suspicious activity has been reported. Several unknown Shinigami have been sighted there. They have been rounding up villagers and many unknown people who we think are Shinigami have been gathering in this district. We don't know what they're doing or why. I need you and the patrol group to sneak in and scout the area. Find out as much as you can and then report back to me. I expect you to leave within the hour. I have asked 3rd seat Mori Kayo and 4rth seat Banger to accompany you this time. Just in case you get in any trouble. You also have permission to use Bankai if need be, you also have permission to use your Bankai Banger. Now off you go. Be safe, both of you I don't want to have to replace you both". Kira smiled at them both meaning it was time for them to leave. Toru waited for Banger before they both turned in a sweeping motion and left the room. They both walked in silence up the corridor until they reached the end. They both stopped.

"I will meet you and the rest of the patrol group at the main gate in half an hour". Toru looked at him before he nodded curtly in response. They both went there separate ways. Toru took the left doorway at the end and entered the room where she slept and did all her work. Her sleeping quarters consisted of 2 small rooms and a medium sized one. One small room was a bathroom and the other one was a small office/living area. The medium sized room was obviously her bedroom. She walked through the office to her bedroom at the back. Once she reached her room she undid her lace belt and threw it softly with her Zanpakuto onto her bed. She then started to undo her Shinigami robes and threw them over to the wash basket in the corner of her room. She sighed softly when her robes missed and landed with a soft thump beside the wash basket, leaving her standing in her underwear. She walked over to her mirrored wardrobe (Kira hadn't been impressed when he had caught her and Matsumoto carrying it in at 4 in the morning) and opened it. She reached in and grabbed the first bit of material she felt she pulled it out to reveal a clean set of Shinigami robes. She smiled softly and put it on. Unlike everyone else's robes Toru's stopped above her knee. Her robe was similar to Nemu's, Vice-Captain of squad 12. The only difference was that her lace belt was blue and tied at the back in a bow. The ends of the bow hung down behind her past her knees. She then briefly looked at herself in the mirror.

Toru's eyes were dark blue and she had emphasized this by adding blue neon eyeliner on her bottom eyelid and her top eyelid, joining at the edge of her eye and making a slight swirl pattering. Her nose was small and on the right side she had a metal stud sticking out slightly from it. Her lips were full and nicely shaped. Other than the blue eyeliner she didn't wear another make-up. Her hair was light blue and hung past her waist. She had a sweeping side fringe which suited her face structure. Toru reached up and began to pin up her hair. She didn't like having her hair up but if she got into a fight her long hair tended to get in the way. She twisted it in an elegant bun and secured it with light blue clasps. She had left her fringe down. She shook her head from side to side and satisfied that her hair wouldn't fall out of place she turned and headed back to her bed and picked up her lace belt and Zanpakuto. Making sure her belt was securely fastened; she left the room without a backwards glance.

**Already written chapter 5 and thats when the plot really starts to stick in, Sorry if it seems its took a while to get the plot flowing... and again enjoy :D **


	5. The meeting of Toru and Arisu

**Chapter 5 ~ again thanks for reading.**

It took her a few minutes to reach the main gates and she saw that the others, apart from Banger stood waiting. She hoped he wouldn't be too long as she just wanted to get this patrol over and done with. They didn't have to wait too long though and soon they had set off towards the 54rth district. As they walked Toru and the other members of her squad got chatting. Toru was glad that the morale of the group was rather high and she knew this was a good thing. Toru walked over to 3rd seat Mori Kayo she smiled at Kayo who smiled back.

"So Kayo how are things going with you and Banger then?" Toru was curious to know as Kayo and Banger had both liked each other for a while and had had went on several dates together. Kayo looked up at Toru with her bright green eyes and smiled.

"He asked me to marry him". Kayo had obviously been bursting to tell Toru this. Toru smiled as happiness rushed through her.

"That's fantastic. Oh I love weddings. Drinks all around. Hot men. Happy couples. It's good for morale to. Let's see the ring?" Toru was finding it hard to keep the excitement from her voice. Kayo smiled and nodded and held out her hand. On her left hand, ring finger sat a very stunning ring. The ring it's self was silver and on top sat a beautiful, small Emerald. It was exactly the same shade as Kayo's green eyes.

"He said that he wanted to get one the same shade as my eyes because in his words, you've got the prettiest little eyes I've ever seen. I'm so happy Toru. It's finally nice to settle down with someone. I have been searching for a long time for Mr. Right to come along and he did in the form of Banger. He makes me happy". Kayo gazed back at Banger who looked up and smiled softly at her before continuing his conversation with some of the lads with the group. "You will be a bridesmaid won't you?" Kayo looked up at with eagerness in her eyes hoping Toru's answer would be yes. Toru smiled at her.

"Of course I will Mori Kayo it will be an honor". Toru smiled at her happy that her friend was getting married. They then both started to talk about wedding details and what kind of dress that Kayo was going to wear. The more they talked about it the more that Toru got excited about it. After a while some other girls in the group joined in on the discussion and they ended up sound like a group of gaggling girls.

"Jeez just mention the word wedding and females are all over it. How soppy can you get?" It was one of the men in the group called Ryo. The boys all sighed and continued to walk in silence. After about 45 minutes they finally reached their destination. Toru held out her arm motioning for silence and the group all stopped.

Up ahead was the large warehouse sized building the Shinigami's had been spotted at. Outside the large metal door stood two Shinigami's and one villager that held an axe in his hand. Toru frowned as it certainly meant that something was going on in the warehouse. She stood in silence for a minute as she formulated a plan. When she had one she returned to the group who were hiding in the tree's that surrounded the warehouse.

"There are three guards outside meaning whoever is at the bottom of this certainly doesn't want people walking in the front doors. I want us to split into three even groups. Kayo will lead the first group. Banger will lead the second group and I will lead the third group. This insures we can search the place faster and as there will be smaller groups we will be less easily caught. I will go ahead just now and knock out the three guards. Ryo I want you to come with me. You will bind them and bring them back here and keep an eye on them so we can bring them in for questioning. When Ryo comes back I expect you to be ready and in your groups. Banger, your group will search the left side of the building and Kayo your group the right. I will take my group directly up the middle of the building. Any questions?" Toru looked around at them all and once she was satisfied she stood up. "Come Ryo it's time. Everyone get into your groups and stay hidden. Ryo will come back for you". Everyone nodded and watched as Ryo and Toru left the trees and began to walk towards the building.

"You got a plan Kazama?" Ryo looked at her.

"Nope. Just improvisation". Toru smiled at him and Ryo smiled in response.

When they were near the building the three guards all grabbed their weapons and drew them. Toru continued to walk towards them.

"Halt! What is your business here Shinigami?" It was a burly looking Shinigami who spoke to her and he gripped the hilt of his Zanpakuto harder as she approached. Toru then put on the sweetest smile she could and walked over to them.

"Oh Mr. Shinigami. I'm glad we found you. Where not very strong you see and our companion is now stuck up a tree, surrounded by Hollows. Just above that hill see". As Toru spoke she pointed by a big hill behind the warehouse. As she planned all three guards turned around to where she was pointing. As quick as a flash she drew her Zanpakuto and used the hilt to hit two of the Shinigami on the head. Knocking them out cold. She heard a grunt and turned to see Ryo had knocked out the man with the Axe. Toru looked at the guards as Ryo used binding spells on them and using another Kidou spell lifted them up and using shunpo carried them to the trees where the others were hiding. Toru didn't have to wait very long until the others appeared beside her. She saw that there were four people joining her making it an even five for the three groups. Toru walked over to the door and to her astonishment the door easily opened. She grinned. _Maybe this will be easier than I thought it would be. _

Looking at the other groups she motioned them to take their designated paths before leading her group down there's. The corridor that they were going down was surprisingly luxurious. It didn't fit the outside structure and Toru frowned, wondering why someone would go to such lengths to make just the corridor so nice. Colorful paintings hung on the wall and were s sometimes accompanied by a small statue. What the Statues where meant to be of Toru couldn't tell. They reached the end of the corridor and Toru led her group down a right corridor and into a room on her left. Inside the room was stunning. There was a grand staircase in the corner of the room leading to parts unknown. At the back of the room the walls opened up to a very pretty and colorful garden. Toru frowned. How could a garden like this be in such a small building?

"Something's not right. I think we need to leave". Before Toru could say anymore she heard footsteps coming from the staircase in the corner. She motioned to her group and the five of them dived into a huge wardrobe situated beside the bed. After a couple of seconds a beautiful red headed woman came into view, she was followed by a surly looking man with a black eye patch over his left eye. They reached the bottom and the woman walked to where the walls opened into the garden.

"I am ready for your men to carry out their mission". The woman spoke to the man behind her. The man looked up and gazed at the woman from his right eye.

"Is that the order Arisu-Sama?" The man looked hopeful.

"Yes it is. Have the men ready to leave by dawn. Also ready the Memory Key I may have need of it".

"Yes Arisu-Sama. I will make the preparations right away". With a swift bow the man turned and strode out of the room. Toru frowned as she heard the words that were spoken. She didn't know what they meant but she was planning to find out. She heard someone behind her move slightly and she looked at the girl behind her before returning her gaze to the woman in the room. A slight smirk appeared on Arisu's face.

"I know your there Shinigami's. Now why don't you stop playing hide and come out from there".

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.. I plan to have Arisu and Toru fight in the next chapter and I introuduced Banger and Kayo a little bit more in this chapter as I plan to have them involved in the storyline more... but you'll have to keep reading to find out more :D thanks for reading...**


	6. Blue vs Red

**Chapter 6** **~ Blue vs Red**

Arisu glared at Toru. She started to lean forward to launch an attack at Toru when the man with the eye patch appeared to her left. Toru scowled she had no idea how this woman had guessed where they were she had made sure everyone that could mask their Reiatsu had done so and she had given then all small bracelets that hid your Reiatsu for the people who couldn't do it. She felt the others eyes upon her and she nodded briefly to show that she would support them if need be.

"Do not do anything unless I tell you to. If it turns into a fight then stay back I may have to use my Bankai and I don't want anyone getting hurt". She waited till they had all agreed before opening the wardrobe and stepping out into the room.

Arisu smiled softly when Toru stepped out into the room. Arisu turned slightly so she was fully facing Toru's group before speaking to her.

"Well. I caught a little Shinigami. Oh and a Vice-Captain none the less. How very unfortunate". Arisu continued to look at Toru, her eyes boring into Toru's. "For you that is. You see I need someone of your seat and you're going to assist me whether you want to or not. You have no choice".

"I'll never do what you tell me. What is all this anyway?" Toru looked at Arisu her hand was now resting upon her Zanpakuto in case she needed it.

"That my little Shinigami is a story for another time. Now will you assist me or will I have to force you to submit to me?" Arisu waited for an answer. When Toru gave her none she smirked. "So be it". With a metallic slither Arisu had drawn her Zanpakuto and rushed towards Toru. Toru pulled out her Zanpakuto with amazing speed and blocked Arisu's attack. However she was pushed back several feet and found herself standing in the huge garden. Toru felt her hand go numb and frowned. _She has such power. Who is this woman?_ Before Toru could think any further she saw Arisu come towards her again. This time Arisu missed Toru as she twirled to the side and began to strike a counter attack. It was met with Arisu's Zanpakuto. Arisu then surprised Toru by laughing. The laugh did not suit her.

"Oh your actually not half bad little Shinigami. I think I'll have to go all out against you". Toru then tried to strike to the left of Arisu. Again the move was blocked by Arisu's blade. Arisu then made the next strike and metallic flash too quick to follow they started to parry and attack each other in a serious of complicated moves. They carried on in this fashion for a while before Arisu slashed aside Toru's Zanpakuto and brought it sliding across her exposed inner thigh. Toru cried out as she felt the all too familiar white hot pain on her thigh. She then felt warm liquid run down her thigh which she knew would be blood. Toru moved back a couple of steps, she was panting slightly. Arisu stood up slightly and gave Toru her space.

"Why little Shinigami your quite good, but I know your stronger than this. Release your Zanpakuto. I wish to see how good you truly are". Toru shook her head slightly at Arisu's words. She didn't want to go into Shikai form so early but she knew she had no choice. Arisu was strong. Toru sighed softly and raised her arm to the side of her. Her Zanpakuto seemed to come alive then as if it knew what was about to happen.

"Scream, Miyuki". Toru looked up at Arisu as she felt her Zanpakuto realizing. Her Zanpakuto had a long blade and a hand and a half hilt. The whole sword was pure white. At the end of the hilt where the bottom of her hand rested was a small blue crystal bird. Attached at the hilt and trailing around Toru in a circle was a single piece of blue lace which came from the crystal bird. Where its tail would have been that was where the blue lace started acting as the birds tails. Toru glanced at Arisu. She was surprised to find that Arisu was smiling happily.

"You have a fantastic Shikai form. Yes I can feel your Zanpakto's killing intent. Marvelous no wonder you hold a Vice-Captain seat. You are just the person I've been looking for" Arisu looked at Toru before springing towards her. Toru barely had time to block Arisu's attack. Toru pushed against Arisu's blade and she could feel herself being forced back slightly. Toru frowned. This would be a hard fight for her to win. Toru grunted and she forced herself against Arisu's blade with all her might. She only just managed to push her out of the way. Toru swirled around her in the air and brought Miyuki slashing down in front of her. At first it looked like Arisu had dodged Miyuki, then at the last minute Miyuki made contact on Arisu's cheek. Blood splattered along Miyuki's blade. Toru smiled and flipped backwards and landed several meters away, facing Arisu. Arisu looked up at Toru. How angry Arisu was clear in her red eyes.

"Arisu-Sama! Here is the memory key!" As he cried at her he raised his arm and threw a medium sized gold pendant in Arisu's direction. Arisu extended her arm and caught the pendant in her right hand. She smirked over at Toru and lifted the pendant in front of her.

"Pendant Release". The pendant began to glow brightly for a few seconds before getting frighteningly bright. Toru lifted her arm up to shield her eyes and grunted at the pain in her eyes. There was a sudden violent white flash and then everything returned to normal. Toru lowered her arm. It took her a few minutes for her eyes to get used to the sudden darkness. She squatted then her eyes finally adjusted and everything went normal again and she could see clearly. She looked around her and saw her group, somewhere standing blinking stupidly and others where clutching their heads and grunting in pain. Toru looked back at Arisu.

"What the hell did you just do?!" Toru was angry now. She hated seeing her friends and her subordinates injured and in pain. Arisu laughed again.

"You'll find out soon enough Little Shinigami". Arisu, this time, didn't bother to hide the glee and excitement from her voice. She laughed again. Toru glared at Arisu and tightened her grip on Miyuki's hilt, her hands shaking from anger, and sprang towards Arisu. She yelled slightly as she did so. Arisu easily began to dodge the blade, and then as Toru was ready to adjust her swing Arisu moved back into the path of Miyuki. Toru's eyes widened with shock as she felt Miyuki sink into Arisu's stomach. A small splatter of blood landed on Toru's cheek before she pulled the blade out of Arisu's stomach. Arisu fell; Toru was even more surprised as Arisu was smiling as briefly looked up before hitting the ground with a soft thud. Toru looked down at horror at Arisu. _Why did she move back into the path of Miyuki?_ Toru heard Arisu give a weak laugh...

**Again thanks for reading and keep an eye out for chapter 7 :D**


	7. Attacked by a friend

**Chapter 7 - This ones a little short compared to the others but enjoy :) **

Toru stepped backwards a little bit to avoid the pool of blood that surrounded Arisu.

"You've lost Little Shinigami". Toru barely heard Arisu's words before she closed her eyes and Arisu's head went limp against the floor. Toru stood staring at her in shock for a few moments before shouts filled the air.

"VICE-CAPTAIN!"

"NO ARISU-SAN"

Toru turned around in horror; both shouts had come from her group. Toru only stood stunned as she saw her group run to Arisu's side instead of hers. She gasped loudly her eyes wide with shock and fear.

"Guys, what are you doing? Get away from her. That's an order". Toru shouted this at her group. They all stopped and turned around to face her. Every single one of her squad members where looking at her with hatred in their eyes. The young girl in the group stepped forward.

"How Dare You! You take down our Vice-Captain and think you can order us around. BACK OF YOU BITCH OR I'LL STRIKE YOU DOWN!" The young girl shrieked this at Toru and to Toru's displeasure she saw a tear run down the girl's cheek. Toru was dumbfounded. _Why are they referring to that woman as their vice-captain? What the hell is going on here? _Toru could do nothing but stare in horror at her squad. She was about to ask them more questions when Kira appeared using Shunpo beside her. Toru felt relief surge through her. If anyone could know what was going on it would be Kira.

"Kira I..." Toru however stopped when Kira turned to face her with such hatred and killing intent that she just wanted to flee. Her short-lived relief turned into horror but this time she felt fear tickle at her heart. _What if Kira attacks? Can I bring myself to fight against him? _Toru looked up at Kira as she saw him slowly pull out his Zanpakuto from his seat as he turned to face her.

"Who do you think you are to take down my Vice-Captain? And then try to order my squad about? For hurting my very dear friend I am afraid you will not live for much longer. For I Kira Izuru Captain of the 3rd squad will strike you down on behalf of my Vice-Captain and my Squad". Kira had now fully brought out his Zanpakuto. Toru knew at that moment that she would be lucky if she got out the warehouse alive. Kira was now angry enough to be true to his word and not stop his attack until she was dead.

"Captain, Kira, please listen to me. That woman is not your Vice-Captain. I am. Don't you remember?" Toru's voice shook slightly as she backed away slowly from Kira. As she backed away she raised Miyuki and backed into her fighting stance. Kira glared at her and didn't comment on her words. It was clear that he didn't believe Toru. Kira raised his Zanpakuto, with both hands, slightly.

"Raise your head, Wabiske!" Kira's Zanpakuto changed form into a rectangle hook shaped blade that Toru knew all too well. Toru knew she couldn't let Miyuki touch Wabiske, due to her captain's Zanpakuto abilities. As Toru Raised her blade to counter attack anything Kira threw at her, she felt the presence of another person coming up behind her. She felt an arm snake around her knack and Toshiro's face appeared next to hers and he brought his zanpakuto swinging towards Toru. Toru then felt white hot stabbing pain and she felt Toshiro's blade enter her body. Toru cried out loudly in pain. She was suddenly aware of the fact that Toshiro was the one that was holding her body up and if it wasn't for him she would be lying on the ground right now. Toru's hands shaked violently as she was hit with a spasm of intense pain as she felt Toshiro remove his Zanpakuto from her. Toru felt Miyuki fall from her grasp and heard a faint metallic clutter As Miyuki hit the ground.

"Shiro, Why?" Toshiro looked at her and frowned at the intimate use of his name. Instead of tossing her body to the ground her gently lowered Toru to the ground, wondering why, this girl, he did not know would know to call him this. Toru didn't even noticed when she was lowered on the ground and she gasped slowly and let the pain and blackness engulf her as she shut her as eyes.

**Did you like the cliffhanger? :)**


End file.
